


He's a Tease

by robotortoise



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotortoise/pseuds/robotortoise
Summary: Boey thought children would be more respectful.He thought wrong.





	He's a Tease

The birds had barely started to chirp when Boey’s eyes were thrown open. A body stirred next to him, elbowing him in the shoulder. Mentally sighing, he slowly and deliberately lifted his head up to peer at the intruder. He probably should have prepared a spell to zap them away, but…

A girl with tan skin and snow-white hair stood at the edge of the bed, tilting her head. Clearly, this was no intruder.

“Father?” the girl asked quietly, as to not wake the woman sleeping next to Boey. “I’m hungry…”

“Can you not fix your own meal?” he asked. “You’re old enough.” He turned over and smushed his face back into the pillow.

“B-but I want a hot meal…and I’m not allowed to use the hearth.”

Boey groaned into the pillow. He would have to get up at this early hour, lest he risk her setting herself and the whole house on fire.

Wonderful. Just wonderful.

“Just a moment, dear,” he said, much to his own chagrin. “Leave father alone to get dressed, and I’ll be right out.”

The girl nodded and shot out of the room.

Groggily, Boey swung his legs over the bed. He walked to his wardrobe, pulling at the folds of his face in a half-hearted attempt to expel the sleep out of his eyes. Pulling the top drawer down, he grabbed a pair of smallclothes and then shut it. He grabbed his bathrobe from the nearby clothing rack.

Boey walked into the kitchen, nodding to the girl. He nodded to her and used his magic to set his hand aflame, lighting the hearth. It would take a short while before it would be ready to cook.

“Thank you, father,” the girl said. “I didn’t mean to bother you, but I was just so hungry, and…” She trailed off, staring at him with wide eyes. “Father, are those mother’s robes?”

“Hm?” Boey looked down, and…dammit. It was, indeed, Mae’s bathrobe. He must have grabbed the wrong one in the dark.

The girl giggled. “You look just like mother. You…look like mother! Father looks like mother! Ha ha ha! Hee hee hee!” She broke into a fit of giggles, laughing riotously.

Boey sighed deeply. This was certainly not what he had envisioned what it’d be like having children of his own.

Well, at least she was a baby no longer. Babies were truly insufferable; Boey liked the “willing to eagerly look up to you” stages. Those were MUCH more pleasant-

His musings were interrupted by a wailing. That had to be the baby.

He wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep for a while, would he?

* * *

 

After the baby had been changed, the little one fed, and the fire put out, Boey lumbered back to his chambers, his eyes heavy. He was about to take his robe off and snuggle under the covers when a voice startled him.

“I didn’t think pink would suit you. It only looks half bad, honestly.”

“Mae!”

His wife was sitting upright in the bed, wearing a cocky smile and nothing else.

“I didn’t expect you to be up this early,” Boey said, removing the robe and setting it on the rack.

“Well, I didn’t expect you to be wearing my clothes this early in the morning. I guess we all have our secrets.”

“Your robes, not your clothing. Unless you paid me, I would never wear that gaudy trash you call an outfit.”

“Good thing it doesn’t matter what I wear. Unlike you, _I_ look good in anything.”

Boey’s eyes ventured to her chest, and he grinned. “I’m not certain if I’d go that far. However, I will concede there is one attire you look absolutely stunning in.”

“If you’re going to say that I look best naked, I’m going to punch you.”

“Getting frisky, are we?”

“Boey, shut up.”

Taking off his smallclothes, he folded them and placed them into the wardrobe. “Only if you make me.”

“Please. Leaving _you_ tongue-tied? I can flick your dick and you’ll come. A turtle has more stamina than you.”

“The only reason your perceptions are warped is because your _own_ threshold for arousal is so low. I could have sworn I saw you getting turned on by that phallic plant in the lawn. The palm tree, was it?”

He crawled into the bed, pulling the covers up to himself…and yanking them slightly to his side.

Mae yanked them back to her side. She bit her lip. “I was looking at the man beyond it. I don’t get turned on by plants, thank you.”

“Our neighbor?”

“Yeah, he’s a total hottie. Bet he could beat you any day at sex or, like…anything else, really.”

“Well, it’s a good thing he’ll never get that chance. And I know there’s one task I’m better at.”

“What, being an idiot?”

Boey brought a finger to her arm and began to stroke it up and down lightly. “Seducing the most beautiful woman on Mila’s divine earth.”

Mae rolled her eyes. “Sweet nothings will get you nowhere, pretty boy. Show me you mean it.”

“If that’s what the cur desires,” Boey said, a smug grin on his face, “than that’s what I shall do.”

He planted a kiss on her stomach. He crawled a hand to her breasts. He gave them a soft squeeze, and slightly tweaked one of her nipples.

“Boey, do you really think I’d get aroused just from you…”

His tongue grazed the nipple. “Just the way you like it,” he said softly.

Mae inhaled sharply.

“Damn you,” she said. “I’d…totally have a comeback if I wasn’t so turned on right now. You’re lucky you caught me in the morning.”

“Oh, I’m aware. That palm tree did arouse you in the morn, after all. It’s when your libido is the-”

“Stop talking and go back to doing whatever you were doing before.”

“If you insist.” He grinned and leaned over her, planting a kiss on her lips. She pushed against him, their tongues intertwining. Gripping her other breast, he started massaging and kneading it.

“Mmmm…” she moaned, closing her eyes. “That’s really good.”

“It’s a shame I’m so tired,” he whispered, giving her breasts another squeeze. “I helped the children all morn; it’s your turn.” And with that, he jumped off her, planting his face into his pillow. His grin was wide as hell, but she couldn’t see that.

“You bastard!” Mae cried. “Y-you can’t just… You can’t just do that! Finish the job!”

Boey remained quiet, his face buried in the pillow.

“Boey, I swear to Mila, if you don’t finish, I’m going to-”

“Mommy, can you make me breakfast?” a boy's voice carried from outside the room. “I’m huuuungry…”

“Agh…” Mae moaned. “Can’t your father make it? What about one of your sisters?”

“No, their cooking sucks! I want you, mommy!”

Boey could feel the intensity of Mae’s glare, even with his face buried in the pillow. His shit-eating grin widened immensely.

“Sometimes,” Mae growled, “I hate you.”

She pulled her side of the covers off and hurriedly put on her bathrobe. Just for good measure, she yanked his side of the blankets onto the ground before storming out.

“Worth it,” Boey muttered into the pillow. “Absolutely worth it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> This one was going to be fluff.
> 
> Is it still fluff? Sexual fluff?
> 
> I don’t even know… It’s…a thing. It’s undoubtedly a thing.
> 
>  
> 
> Boey/Mae are cute and I like them a lot. Bye.


End file.
